


Not-so-Friendly Friendly Competition

by Ariana_4812



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because I said so damn it, I swear, Idek what to tag it, Just a whole lotta fun, Kinda Crack, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, everyone gets along, it's funny, plz read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_4812/pseuds/Ariana_4812
Summary: The fact that they were able to hide their relationship for this long is really an accomplishment. I mean Steve was bound to find out about them eventually but who knew it would take this long.~In which Sam and Bucky decide to play a game to see how long it will take for Steve to find out about them and the rest of the avengers take bets.





	Not-so-Friendly Friendly Competition

"Come on, Sam. I swear to God if you drink the rest of the coffee," Bucky muttered holding his glass out as he watched Sam pour himself a mug. 

Sam turned towards Bucky smugly and filled half of Bucky's glass, splitting the coffee between them. 

Bucky grinned widely. "I take it all back. You're the best. I love you, Sam," he praised, before taking his first sip of coffee and honest to God moaned.

Sam smiled. "Don't you know it," he muttered with a wink as he made his way over to the stool next to Steve.

Steve side-eyed them suspiciously.

Bucky laughed. "No seriously, man. How is your coffee always so perfect? I mean Steve's could practically peel paint off the walls," he mused.

This got Sam laughing too and he replied, "It's an art form. Maybe one day I'll teach you."

Bucky's mouth suddenly grew into a giant shit-eating grin. "Seriously though, thanks for sharing," he said before he was at Sam's side, planting a sloppy and wet kiss to Sam's cheek.

Sam pushed him away playfully while smiling brightly. "Ew gross. I try to do one nice thing and this is what I get," he murmurred, looking at Steve now.

Bucky just blew him a kiss and left the room, chuckling.

Steve sat there staring at the now empty coffee mug, wondering what he missed. 

~~~

2 weeks earlier

Sam and Bucky strolled into the living room hand in hand and plopped down on one of the couches smiling. 

Natasha just laughed at them. "I'm glad you boys finally came to your senses and told each other that you're in love."

Sam just smirked. "Oh I've known that he liked me for a while, I just wasn't sure he was ready for all this," he said gesturing to himself. "I mean it is pretty hard to take in how amazing I am."

Bucky laughed and swatted Sam's shoulder. "Where's our star spangled man?" he asked.

Tony grinned and stretched his muscles, "He's sleeping. After last night, I'm doubtful he got any rest. I mean his stamina is insane," he gloated. 

Clint rolled his eyes and put his hands over his eyes. "Ew. tmi, Tony, TMI!" he shouted. "That does give me an idea, though," he said once he regained his composure, mischievously as usual.

Wanda giggled and replied, "That's never a good sign."

"Anyways," he continued, side-eyeing her, "let's play a game to see how long it'll take for Steve to figure out that Sam and Bucky are dating."

Vision looked over at Wanda and grinned. "This does sound like a terrible idea," he agreed.

Natasha beamed and exclaimed, "I'm in. I give it four weeks. Steve's so oblivious."

Bruce disagreed with her saying, "I know he's not very observant of these kinds of things but I still give him two and a half weeks. I mean he picked up on Nat flirting with me pretty quick."

Sam and Bucky groaned together, but it was Sam who spoke up, "I'm not letting you bet on our relationship."

Tony smiled. "We're not betting on you, birdie, we're betting on my darling boyfriend. Who won't figure it out for at least two months," he assured them.

"Our good Steven is not a fool nor an idiot but he could not tell flirting if it...What is the midgardian phrase?...Bit him on the ass? I give him a month and a half to figure it out," Thor answered.

Bucky considered Thor's statement and nodded. "Probably," he agreed. 

Sam looked at him incredulously. "Please don't tell me you're actually going along with this," he asked. 

Bucky just shrugged and responded, "What? Might be nice to get a little payback for what he did with Tony without telling us. The punk'll get what he deserves."

Sam huffed, giving Wanda a pointed look. "Fine but you all better be pretty convincing," he warned.

Bucky grinned and kissed Sam's cheek. "Thank you, babe," he exclaimed.

Scott chimed in now, saying, "I'll give him less than a week. I mean he seems like a pretty smart guy."

Wanda leaned back against the couch cushion and agreed, "I'm gonna say one and a half weeks, just because anything more than that will be embarrassing." 

Vision added, "Theoretically speaking, the probability of him finding out within the first two weeks is very high, seeing as he spends 80% of his awake time with at least one of you two."

Clint just chuckled. "You guys give him way too much credit. I'm going with Tony on this one. Definitely two months at least," he replied. "How much we going in on?" 

Natasha smirked and pulled out her wallet. "One hundred?" 

~~~

It had been about 2 weeks since Sam and Bucky started this game and Steve still didn't know.

They've been leaving hints since then, waiting for Steve to catch on but the funny thing is that he never does.

Sam and Bucky are having much more fun than they thought they would and so is everyone else. Even Scott, Wanda, and Vision who have already lost are finding it hysterical.

~~~

"Sam, could you be a sweatheart and pass the butter?" Bucky asked from across the table at dinner. 

Sam grinned and lifted the plate with the butter on it. "Why of course, dear," he said and handed it to Bucky.

~~~

"Come on," Bucky murmured irritated. 

Steve heard the mumbling and came into the living room. "What's wrong, Buck?" he asked loudly breaking Bucky's concentration. 

"shhhhh," Bucky said tersely. He paused the game and looked at Steve. "Don't you dare wake him. He hasn't been able to sleep all week and he finally crashed. I will be damned if you screw with that," he whispered before going back to his game. 

Sam was passed out on the couch, curled up with his face in Bucky's lap while Bucky played Call of Duty on their Xbox. 

Steve was a bit taken aback by how oddly domestic this was but whatever. At they weren't bickering or seeing who could be the bigger dick by calling each other annoying pet names or being overly flirty.

~~~

"Guys, you have to step up your game," Clint whined. "It's not working." 

"Yeah, Steve's oblivious, you have to make it obvious," Natasha insisted.

Bucky winked at her, as a devilish smirk played at his lips. "Oh trust me, doll, we've got just the thing," he teased.

~~~  
It was about three days later during training when Sam strolled into the gym late. 

"God, Buck. Put on some damn clothes. No one wants to see you shirtless," he teased immediately. 

Bucky just smirked. "Oh pigeon, that's not what you were saying last night," he said with a wink and went back to his punching bag. 

"Wanna let me kick your ass in a sparring session?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Bucky replied, pulling the tape off his hands and wiping his hands off with a towel. 

Sam stepped into the ring. Within ten minutes Bucky had Sam pinned to the mat three times.

Bucky laughed and pushed Sam further into the mat every time he squirmed. 

"No fair," Sam whined. "it's my turn to be on top."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "But I'm way better at it. You're just mad because you know it's true," he bragged.

Sam smirked and asked, "why don't you put your money where your mouth is and show me?"

It only took a couple more seconds until they were racing towards the elevator, leaving everyone trying to suppress a laugh and Steve pink from his toes to his ears, confused as hell.

~~~

Steve was getting ready for his run. It was a cold winter day, and even supersoldiers can get chilly, so he went to the closet to grab his sweatshirt. 

Upon opening the door, he saw Bucky standing there with his tongue down Sam's throat.

Steve huffed. "Come on guys, don't you think this has gone a little too far?" he asked.

Bucky pulled back and raised his eyes brows, replying, "What has?" 

Steve rolled his eyes. "Don't play stupid with me, Barnes. You and Sam trying to fool me into believing you're dating, or screwing, or whatever. I know you better than anyone, Buck. I know when you're trying to play me, so just cut it out," he answered. 

Sam couldn't help the small chuckle that left his mouth. "Steve, we're not playing a prank on you," he told him sincerely.

Steve just sighed and rolled his eyes again. "Whatever. Can you hand me my jacket?" he asked, exasperated. 

Bucky smirked and responded, "Sure. Anything for you, punk," as he handed him his sweatshirt. 

Steve smiled. "Jerk," he said as he closed the closet door.

Sam reached to open the door and follow him out, when he started full-on laughing. "Real mature, Rogers. You really had to lock the door?" he shouted. 

Steve chuckled under his breath and replied, "You get what you deserve," before heading out for his run.

Wanda found them a half hour later, still making out and slightly more disheveled.

~~~

"Wait, wait. Back that up. He found you two making out in the closet and still didn't believe you?" Bruce asked incredulously. 

Sam and Bucky just started laughing harder. "Yeah, he thought we were playing a prank on him," Sam managed to get out, in between pants for breath. "Thought that we were faking a relationship."

Nat rolled her eyes and suppressed a laugh. "He's hopeless," she muttered.

~~~

"Tones?" Steve yelled as he walked down into his workshop. 

Tony rolled out from under a car with a screwdriver stuck in his mouth. "yeh?" he managed to get out. 

Steve smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "You in the middle of something?" he asked. 

Tony took the screwdriver and laid it in the floor. "Nah, just some maintenance. I'm all yours," he responded. 

"So..." he began, and pushed his hair back. "Can you tell me what's going on between Buck and Sam? I feel like I'm the only person in the building who doesn't understand."

Tony leaned in and kissed Steve real slow and sweet. "Go ask them," he murmured before sliding back under the car. 

"That's all? Really?" he asked, annoyed but amused.

"yep."

~~~

It took him a bit to psych himself up to it. Asking Buck about his relationships was never an issue for him. Actually, thinking about it, he had never needed to. He always just knew with him. He knew by the smile and the puppy dog eyes that always adorned his face or yeah, occasionally by the hickey on his neck or the clothes that reeked of sex. The point is, before the war, before his fall, he always knew. This was all knew and terrifying. Maybe he could just go ask Sam. Sam would be straight with him without all the pressure. No, that wasn't an option. He could do this. Eventually. 

Steve knocked on the door to Bucky's bedroom. He heard a quiet "it's open" and took a steadying breath. He could do this. He opened the door and shut it before turning around to the bed. 

Bucky smiled shyly and put his finger up to his lips telling Steve to be quiet, before he dropped it back down to a sleeping Sam's waist. "Told you we weren't kidding," he mouthed.

Steve sat on the edge of the bed and laughed quietly. "Are you happy?" he mouthed back. 

Bucky bit his lip and looked down at Sam's face. "Yeah, hells yeah," he whispered.

Steve smiled. "Good," he said, before he squeezed Bucky's shoulder and headed out.

~~~

"So I can only assume that you guys took bets," Steve dead-panned at breakfast the next morning. 

Nat smirked and pulled out the winnings, splitting it down the middle and handing it to Tony and Clint.


End file.
